


Имя на двоих

by Alliar



Category: Loveless
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда нет другого выхода, приходится идти на крайние меры.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Имя на двоих

**Author's Note:**

> бета - НекоЯойщица

Вечернее солнце заливало мягким золотым светом мрачный кабинет директора школы «Семь Лун», рассеивая угрюмую полутьму и танцуя на кружащихся в воздухе пылинках. Казалось, будто сам воздух искрится и переливается. Попадая под солнечные лучи, мертвые бабочки, заключенные в простые строгие рамки и укрытые сверху для надежности стеклом, казались совсем живыми, - протяни руку, и они вспорхнут со своих мест, закружат по комнате, рассаживаясь заново в одном порядке, ведомом только им самим.   
Хозяин этого позолоченного солнцем кабинета был лишен счастья восхититься окружающим его сейчас великолепием – в свете последних событий он не мог даже передвигаться самостоятельно. Его «ногами» было инвалидное кресло.  
Ритцу досадливо коснулся ладонью широкой черной повязки, закрывающей верхнюю половину его лица. Смысла снимать ее не было – тьма была непроницаемой, что с повязкой, что без нее… Врачи обещали вернуть ему утерянное зрение, но шансов практически не было – Сэймей постарался на славу. При одном воспоминании о том дне и каком-то мальчишке, в подлой, нечестной схватке лишившем его глаз, сами собой сжимались кулаки. Сэймей оказался неприятно талантливым учеником. Он всегда стремился к власти, славе, могуществу. Что ж, у него были шансы сделать головокружительную карьеру в «Семи Лунах». В организацию охотно принимали столь перспективных молодых людей, но Аояги стремился везде быть первым. И поэтому...

 

*Несколько лет назад*

 

Минами Ритцу изящно поднялся со своего места и окинул Семерку тяжелым взглядом.  
\- Я не позволю уничтожить своего лучшего Бойца из-за глупости какого-то заносчивого мальчишки, который возомнил себя вершителем судеб. Агацуму не тронет никто.   
Нагиса, ехидная стерва, тут же широко разулыбалась и обвиняюще ткнула в его сторону пальцем:  
\- Ага, Ритцу! Вот ты и попался!  
Торжества в ее голосе поубавилось, когда Ритцу глянул на нее в упор.  
\- В чем дело?  
Остальные из Семерки молчали, не смея прервать директора Школы.  
\- Ты только что признался, что Агацума – твой любимчик! – радостно заключила Нагиса, чуть ли не подпрыгивая на месте.  
«Ну что за дура», - обреченно подумал Ритцу, взглянув на вредное существо, одетое как маленькая девочка на утренник: в ярко-розовое платье в оборках и туфли на невозможном каблуке. Нагиса была его персональной головной болью. Самое страшное, что она понимала это и старалась быть для него еще более невыносимой.  
\- И что? – раздраженно ответил на ее выпад один из Семерки. – Агацума Соби был признан самым лучшим Бойцом на данный момент. Неудивительно, что Ритцу-сенсей не желает его смерти. Верно?  
Ритцу кивнул, окидывая Нагису непроницаемым взглядом.  
\- Я же не предлагаю пустить на костер твоих Нулей, Нагиса, - едва заметно усмехнулся он, зная, как ее взбесит подобное предположение.  
Ожидания полностью оправдались – Нагиса вскочила с места и уставилась на него, как бык на тореадора, а остальные члены Семерки, переглянувшись, по одному потянулись к выходу, предвидя нехилые разборки.  
\- Да как ты смеешь! – наконец, взвизгнула Нагиса, топнув каблуком и угрожающе ткнув наманикюренным пальцем в его сторону, - Ты, бессердечный, вредный, невозможный тип! Да мои Нули...  
\- Твои Нули – ничто по сравнению с моим Агацумой, - с удовольствием отчеканил Ритцу, с некоторой долей грусти отмечая, что вся Семерка куда-то испарилась, и для вымещения агрессии у Нагисы остался всего один объект.  
\- ТЫ! – заорала вконец обозленная женщина. – Мои Нули – это... это...  
\- Полная бездарность, на мой взгляд... – показушно зевнул Ритцу. – Никакого изящества – только грубая Сила.   
Нагиса уже не могла орать – она застыла напротив него, хватая ртом воздух.  
\- К тому же... Мой Агацума – универсал! – окончательно «добил» Ритцу. – А твои Нули... Твои Нули всего лишь грубые подделки. Искусственно подобранное Имя и возможность замены одной боевой единицы – это уже не то.   
\- Мои Нули лучшие!!! – не выдержав, Нагиса запустила в него спешно выдернутой из прически заколкой, развернулась на каблуках и вылетела из кабинета злобным вихрем.  
\- Что за детский сад... – Ритцу тонко улыбнулся и, поднявшись, прошел закрыть оставленную нараспашку дверь.  
Опустившись обратно в кресло, он предался невеселым размышлениям.  
Аояги надо было убирать, это ясно как божий день. Но что делать с Бойцом?  
Бойца жаль.   
Соби ничем не заслужил такую судьбу.   
С другой стороны...   
Ритцу улыбнулся.  
Аояги слишком много узнал про «Семь Лун» – это еще ничего. Но как этот наглый мальчишка посмел выдвинуть Школе какие-то условия за сохранение тайны?! Либо он невозможный авантюрист, либо полный идиот. Либо просто не в силах оценить ситуацию.  
Ритцу знал, что все это не то.  
Аояги умен, но слишком самоуверен. Сила вскружила ему голову. Он возомнил, что теперь может поставить на колени весь мир.   
Это не так.  
Излишняя самоуверенность никогда не приведет к чему-то хорошему.  
Боец будет огражден от кары Жертвы.  
Если повезет, он даже выживет.  
А вот Аояги уже ничто не спасет.  
Ритцу улыбнулся тишине своего кабинета.  
Тускло блеснула в свете заходящего солнца пойманная шпилька, которую швырнула в него Нагиса – не забыть потом отдать, иначе она придет сама и затеет очередной спор на тему, чьи боевые Пары лучше.  
…Аояги уже пойман и приколот к рамке.  
Просто он этого еще не понял.

 

*Настоящее*

 

...В дверь раздался уверенный стук, и Ритцу подавил в себе воспоминания. Не сейчас.  
\- Входи, Соби-кун, - как можно спокойнее произнес он, опираясь локтями на свой стол и переплетая под подбородком пальцы. Не думать сейчас о том, насколько беззащитен он на вид – слепая Жертва, не имеющая Бойца, могущественный директор Школы Семи Лун, вынужденный терпеть собственное бессилие.  
Однако вместо привычных размеренных шагов он услышал надоевшую до зубовного скрежета дробь каблуков, которую был не в силах заглушить ни один самый толстый ковер. Ехидно-обеспокоенный голос звучал немного устало, но от этого не менее мерзко.  
\- Ритцу, я тебя ненавижу! – с ходу заявила Нагиса, шурша юбкой и заходя, судя по звукам шагов, за его кресло. – Почему ты...  
\- Не стой за спиной, - уже привычно огрызнулся он. – Не люблю, когда ты так вот врываешься. В чем дело?  
На самом деле, его безумно раздражала привычка Нагисы проходить прямо к окну – учитывая то, что сам он не мог видеть ничего вокруг, он завидовал ее возможности видеть хоть что-то.  
Нагиса презрительно фыркнула, но просьбу выполнила – прошуршала обратно и, судя по звукам, села в кресло напротив. Это создавало хоть какую-то иллюзию привычной обстановки – пусть даже она никогда не сидела на месте, а он никогда не полагался только на слух.   
\- Почему ты не сказал мне, что собираешься создать Пару из Аояги-младшего и Агацумы?! – под конец голос Нагисы приобрел совсем пугающие интонации, но Ритцу, привычный ко всему – в том числе и к перепадам настроения своей старой коллеги-противника, только пренебрежительно качнул головой, прикрывая верхнюю половину лица светлыми волосами. Может быть, так повязка не будет сильно бросаться в глаза.  
\- А я должен был поделиться с тобой планами? – он улыбнулся, услышав возмущенное сопение, - Тебя мой ученик совершенно не касается.  
\- Да как ты смеешь! – завопила она, совсем как тогда, на собрании. – Ты... Ты...  
\- Я знаю, знаю... – кивнул Ритцу. – Я совершенно невозможный тип, потому что не ценю твоих благородных порывов. Нагиса... – голос Минами Ритцу стал совсем усталым, будто кто-то разом убрал все интонации, придающие звучанию живость. - ...У меня просто нет выбора. Либо мы составляем Пару, альтернативную Возлюбленным, либо... наблюдаем... крах Семи Лун.  
Слово «наблюдаем» было произнесено с хорошо скрытой горечью – так тяжело больной человек с фальшивым оптимизмом строит планы на ближайшие десять лет, которых в его будущем может просто не быть. Нагиса сделала вид, что не заметила заминку. Сейчас, когда кабинет Ритцу был залит солнечными лучами, казалось, что он просто сидит, как обычно, за столом – и будто бы нет, не существует этой неуместной на его лице повязки. Но если присмотреться, то можно заметить проявившуюся неуверенность в его жестах, напряженность, с которой держался. Этот человек не привык полностью полагаться на слух. Но пытаться его добить, указав на все это – даже для Нагисы это было бы слишком большой подлостью.  
\- Ритцу... – неуверенно начала она, но, разозлившись на саму себя за эту неуверенность, продолжила: - Ритцу, я хотела предложить тебе свою помощь. Ну, знаешь, провести Инициацию Пары, устроить для них Бой-тест...  
На минуту в кабинете воцарилась полная тишина – и Нагиса, ощущая себя настоящей дурой – ощущение далеко не новое, но все-таки не очень приятное, - смутившись отсутствию какой-либо реакции, тихо и сердито завершила:  
\- Я пойму, если ты откажешься, как истинный упрямый осел. Но! Я не хочу потерять людей, к которым успела привязаться.  
Ритцу медленно кивнул, словно еще не веря, что слова сказаны, и назад их уже не возьмешь.  
\- Спасибо, Нагиса, - неуловимо смягчившимся голосом произнес он. – Я... Благодарен тебе.  
\- Но мои Нули!.. – угрожающе завела старую песню женщина.  
Ритцу застонал и уронил голову на сложенные на столе руки.  
Это была его первая «живая» реакция на что-либо случившееся за последнюю неделю.  
Может быть, все не так уж и плохо.

 

*Имя на двоих*

 

\- Универсальный Боец, - с несвойственными ему мягкими нотками в голосе подтвердил Ритцу, отвечая на изумленное восклицание Аояги-младшего.  
Нагиса изваянием застыла за инвалидным креслом – все так же облаченная в пышное платье, с двумя хвостиками на голове, с ехидным и вредным лицом, но непривычно серьезная, молчаливая, готовая кинуться на всякого, кто только вызовет ее подозрение. Мальчишка Аояги порождал у нее двойственные чувства. В душе тлела застарелая неприязнь к старшему брату – человеку, имеющему довольно дурную репутацию, мерзкий характер и собственническое отношение ко всему, что только попадало в поле его зрения. В Школе Сэймей вел себя своенравно, но неизменно вежливо и любезно - с более сильными. Со своим Бойцом, человеком зависимым от него, он был, напротив, чрезмерно строг, если не сказать, жесток. Агацума, не видевший с ним другого отношения, сейчас кажется растерянным и будто не знающим, как себя вести. Все-таки, - Нагиса еще раз оценивающе посмотрела на Рицку - такой резкий контраст мог сбить с толку кого угодно. Смотреть, как Соби спокойно обнимает свою Жертву за плечи, а тому даже в голову не приходит отстраниться, было бы забавно, если бы только не приходилось видеть ту же сцену еще в прошлом, только имеющую противоположный результат. Сейчас подобное вызывает странную горечь и неуместное сочувствие к тому, что когда-то было. Если бы можно было повернуть время вспять…  
Рицка неуверенно переводил взгляд с Ритцу на Нагису, но упорно старался эту свою неуверенность скрыть, ища поддержки у Бойца – вжимался в него спиной и даже слова против не говорил, когда тот чуть сильнее сжимал пальцы на его плече, а другой рукой начинал автоматически перебирать его волосы. В любой другой ситуации он давно отстранился бы, люди же смотрят, но сейчас Соби был его единственной поддержкой. К тому же Рицка поймал себя на ощущении комфорта и защищенности, а такое раньше он чувствовал только в присутствии Сэймея. Приятно чувствовать снова, что ты кому-то нужен. С Соби это чувствовалось... достаточно сильно. Даже тогда, в библиотеке... Когда Сэймей обнимал его, говорил, как сильно нуждается в нем, звал с собой – прежнего тепла не было. Будто по спине – холодный ветер. А позади стоял Соби и… смотрел. Просто смотрел. Но как же сильно было ощущение того небезразличия, той отчаянной надежды, которая легко передавалась всего одним взглядом. И душа, сначала пришедшая в смятение появлением давно потерянного, казалось бы, человека, начала потихоньку наполняться уверенностью, что лучше – не так. Что ему нужно совсем другое. Точнее, совсем другой. А Сэймей со своим непонятно откуда появившимся эгоизмом точно остался там, в прошлом. Где, подпирая голову рукой и ероша Рицке челку, он улыбался мягкой загадочной улыбкой и заговорщицки шептал: «Я скажу тебе свое Имя... Но только тебе... Хочешь?»  
Рицка сделал выбор. Единственно правильный – в этом он был уверен.  
\- Универсальный Боец – это уникальное явление, Рицка, - так же мягко произнес Ритцу. – Это Боец, который может принять абсолютно любое Имя. Если говорить проще – Соби не имеет своего Имени, зато ему подойдет абсолютно любая Жертва.  
Ритцу был лишен возможности видеть, какой эффект производят его слова, зато Нагиса наслаждалась зрелищем сполна. Она видела, как загорелись глаза Агацумы, и как напрягся, пытаясь понять, к чему приведет этот разговор, Аояги.  
\- То есть... – взволнованно начал он, подаваясь вперед, - Если это возможно...  
\- Я могу взять твое Имя, Рицка, - совсем тихо сказал Соби. – Если ты позволишь... я... буду счастлив...  
\- Стой, Соби-кун, не торопись, - прервал его бормотание Ритцу. – Я хотел рассказать, ради чего мы решились на такой шаг. Сначала выслушайте. А потом подумаем.  
Рицке казалось, что его сердце просто выпадет из груди – так сильно оно билось. В висках стучало восторженное счастливое нечто, не веря, что все это может быть на самом деле. Он и мечтать о таком не смел – стать с Соби настоящей Парой. То есть, мечтал, конечно, но не верил, что это может на самом деле произойти. А теперь он прямо-таки чувствовал, как где-то глубоко внутри него подняла голову надежда. Он почувствовал, как сильно сжались на его плече пальцы Соби, и понял, насколько тот волнуется сам. Почему-то от этого понимания сердце забилось где-то в горле.  
\- Позволь мне, - бесцеремонно прервала Ритцу Нагиса. Тот безразлично пожал плечами, сведя вместе кончики пальцев и откидываясь в своем кресле. По закушенной нижней губе можно было догадаться, что следующий монолог будет ему неприятен.  
Соби и Рицка смотрели на Нагису с трогательно единодушным выражением недоверия в глазах – может быть, из них и в самом деле получится не самая плохая Пара. В любом случае, глаза сияют как у первого, так и у второго. От неприкрытой нежности, нарисованной на лице Агацумы, Нагисе хотелось кого-нибудь ударить. Например, одного директора, который решил воспользоваться чувствами своего ученика и его будущей Жертвы ради того, чтобы предотвратить крах организации.   
\- Значит, так, - Нагиса вздохнула и вернула своему голосу привычное пренебрежительное стервозное выражение. – Слушайте внимательно, два раза я повторять не собираюсь.  
\- Говорите, Нагиса-сенсей, - с едва различимым смешком произнес Соби, прижимая к себе Рицку и гладя его по щеке.  
Нагиса сердито посмотрела на него.  
\- Сложившаяся ситуация вынуждает нас пойти на крайние меры... Так как Возлюбленный нашел своего истинного Бойца – а мы думаем, что это так. И мы не можем терять время на поиски Бойца для Нелюбимого. Исходя из того, что Агацума Соби уже долгое время сражается за Нелюбимого, что они успели сработаться... Мы решили провести Инициацию. Пара Нелюбимые будет существовать.  
Все, она это сказала.  
Безудержная радость в глазах Соби достаточно быстро сменилась на задумчивость, а потом и на злость:  
\- Иначе говоря... Вы собираетесь выставить Рицку против собственного брата?  
Нагиса изогнула губы в улыбке – быстро он все проанализировал и сообразил, что к чему. Умный мальчик. Не зря директор так любит его.  
Воцарившаяся неловкая тишина внезапно была нарушена удивленным голосом Ритцу:  
\- Я думал, ты будешь рад тому, что возьмешь Имя Нелюбимого, Соби-кун. Видимо, я ошибся?  
\- ...нет.  
Соби упрямо свел брови и чуть крепче обнял Рицку. Судя по всему, он был готов с боем выбивать право взять Имя своей нынешней Жертвы. Слишком долго он был Возлюбленным и терпел собственническое отношение Сэймея. Пора привыкать к изменениям – и прежде всего, к новой Жертве. Общее Имя было бы для него огромным подарком, на который глупо было надеяться. Теперь все по-другому.  
Опустив глаза, Рицка неуверенно произнес:  
\- Я... не хочу идти против Сэймея. Он мой брат... И я не могу убить то, что чувствую к нему... – помолчав, он добавил: - Но я не могу простить ему всего того, что он сделал. И если так будет нужно – я готов сражаться.  
Спустя секунду тишины реакция все-таки последовала – у Соби подогнулись колени, и он упал перед своей Жертвой на колени, порывисто обнимая Рицку и скороговоркой шепча «спасибо».  
Казалось, краснеть так сильно – просто невозможно, но Рицка побил все рекорды. Приглушенно пискнув, он сначала застыл, а потом нерешительно обнял Соби в ответ. Его лицо могло похвастать всеми оттенками красного, какие только существуют на свете.  
\- Да, жаль, я сейчас не могу ничего видеть, - с сожалением произнес Ритцу.  
\- Я тебе потом расскажу, - довольно ехидно пропела Нагиса. – Кажется, Рицка только что осчастливил твоего любимого ученика. Так, голубки! Я самого главного не сказала. Соби, имей совесть – потом поблагодаришь Аояги за проявленное великодушие. Вы забыли про Инициацию.  
Соби отстранился от окончательно смутившегося Рицки и посмотрел на Нагису такими сияющими глазами, что женщине стало тошно. Она некстати вспомнила, что на Сэймея Соби так не реагировал.   
\- Я помню про Инициацию, Нагиса-сенсей. Просто...  
\- И вы забыли про битву-тест, - невозмутимо завершил Ритцу. – Чтобы определить, получилась ли у вас синхронизация.  
Соби кивнул, поднимаясь с колен, коротко поцеловал Рицку в висок и потащил его из кабинета, залитого солнечными лучами света.  
\- Я расскажу Рицке про Инициацию, Ритцу-сенсей. И про Битву тоже.  
Рицка кивнул, но по его глазам было видно, что он слишком немногое уловил за своим стремлением провалиться сквозь землю от смущения.  
Соби прикрыл дверь кабинета за собой.  
Его сердце пело от восторга, готовое осветить весь мир своим сиянием.

 

*Так должно быть*

 

Дверь комнаты захлопнулась с отчетливым щелчком – и Рицка, вошедший в помещение раньше Соби, вздрогнул от неожиданности и резко развернулся на каблуках – звук показался ему несколько зловещим. Эйфория от недавних слов Ритцу и Нагисы потихоньку проходила, и Рицка начал понимать, что все происходит на самом деле, что все реально. Это его немного пугало. Необходимость принимать решение, брать на себя ответственность не только за свою жизнь, но из жизнь человека, который дороже всех на свете, было немного необычно. И страшно. Вдруг Соби не захочет... Рицка поднял взгляд, чтобы по лицу Бойца попробовать определить, что тот сейчас чувствует, и замер.  
Глаза Соби искрились такой невозможной, пугающей нежностью, что у Рицки против воли сбилось дыхание и ослабли колени.  
\- Соби...  
Тот моментально оказался рядом с ним, опускаясь на пол и обхватывая его руками за талию, прижимаясь щекой к скрытому свитером животу своей Жертвы.   
\- Рицка... – тихий выдох в мягкую ткань, пальцы будто по своей собственной воле пробрались под нее, и начали поглаживать быстро нагревающуюся под прикосновениями кожу. – Рицка... Рицка... Рицка...  
Скороговоркой повторяя его имя, Агацума закрыл глаза, поднял край свитера, и начал покрывать оголившуюся кожу быстрыми скользящими поцелуями – не давая отстраниться, вырваться, убежать. Соби улыбался, перехватывал пытающиеся отстранить его руки, целовал тонкие запястья, снова переключался на живот, терся о кожу носом и щекой, шепча то рицкино имя, то очередное «спасибо». Еще никогда он не чувствовал себя настолько счастливым. Но сейчас эмоции выплескивались через край, захватывали его целиком, душили, пугали своей интенсивностью. Еще никогда ни к кому он не чувствовал такой огромной благодарности, еще никто не вызывал в его душе столько нежности и трепета. Где-то в груди поселились легкие бабочки – и от каждого движения, каждого мимолетного прикосновения к Рицке они моментально приходили в движение, начинали перелетать с места на место, успокаивались, и через секунду все повторялось заново.  
\- Рицка...   
Тот прижмурился, чувствуя себя не очень уверенно и больше всего на свете желая отстраниться – и еще, чтобы Соби не позволил сделать ему такую глупость. Хотелось тепла и ласки, хотелось уверенности в человеке, который стал самым близким на свете, хотелось хоть какого-то просвета во тьме неоправданных надежд. Рицка смирился и обнял Соби за шею, и тот улыбался ему в свитер. Было так спокойно и так необъяснимо хорошо, что в голову начала прокрадываться предательская мысль – так хорошо быть не может. Во всяком случае, очень недолго. С другой стороны, надо было наслаждаться счастьем, пока оно было.  
\- Соби? – Рицка вздохнул и слегка потянул его за длинную прядь волос, вынуждая запрокинуть голову. Соби послушно посмотрел ему в лицо, и Рицка аккуратно стянул с него очки. Потом наклонился и неуверенно прикоснулся к его губам своими – непонятно для чего, просто очень захотелось выразить таким образом свои чувства. Свою привязанность, в конце концов, почему бы и нет?..  
Растерянность Соби быстро сменилась на условное выражение «бери от жизни все» - пока его Жертва не передумала, он приоткрыл рот, втягивая Рицку в более глубокий поцелуй. Провел языком по рицкиным губам, скользнул по языку, осторожно приласкал небо, вздохнул, на мгновение отстранившись, и снова начал целовать, впитывая эти странные минуты нежности, открытости, доверия. Помнится, сам Рицка целовал его всего однажды, перед Боем, когда ему было нужно немного энергии. Он тогда сильно удивился, Рицка до смерти смутился, а Пара, напавшая на них в тот раз, еще долго приходила в себя. Было немного странно, но безумно приятно – Сэймей никогда его не целовал сам и не позволял проявить инициативу. Никогда. Даже за руку держать не разрешал – говорил, что ему противно прикасаться к кому-либо. Соби было обидно, но он ничем не показывал своей обиды – иначе Сэймей мог понять, что идеальная защита его Бойца – всего лишь маска, которую очень легко сломать.  
Рицка был для Соби особенным – во всех отношениях. Он был похож на сказку, на манящий мираж, который мог обернуться дымом в любой момент – поэтому Соби хотелось постоянно к нему прикасаться. Чтобы убедиться, что Рицка настоящий. Что он есть – милый, слегка задиристый, иногда грубоватый, но легко смущающийся, готовый разметать всех на своем пути, когда дело касалось дорогих ему людей... Рицка – был. Он не был миражом, он на самом деле был таким, каким казался. Соби хотел принадлежать ему целиком – душой и телом. Он также хотел, чтобы Рицка принадлежал ему – тоже целиком. Он хотел, чтобы они стали единым целым – и иногда жалел, что у них такая большая разница в возрасте. Если бы не эти восемь лет, они бы уже давно перешагнули последнюю границу, отделяющую их от полного единения.   
Но Соби всегда умел ждать.  
Рицка отстранился от него, тяжело дыша, и положил ладони ему на плечи. Его губы влажно блестели в полумраке, и Соби зарылся пальцами в его волосы, притягивая к себе снова – и Рицка подчинился.   
Это было правильно.  
Они подчиняются друг другу, находят компромиссы – и противоречия тают.  
Так должно было быть.

 

*Теория*

 

Дверь резко открылась, нарушая робкое равновесие между Бойцом и Жертвой, и в комнату вломились Натсу и Йоджи. Нули остановились на пороге, безо всякого стеснения глядя, как Соби и Рицка отстраняются друг от друга, и Соби остается стоять на коленях, обнимая Рицку.  
\- Мы немного не вовремя?.. – с едва заметным смешком поинтересовался Йоджи. – Мы зайдем потом?  
\- Не говори глупостей, - сердито сказал Рицка. Он невозможным усилием воли заставил себя не краснеть, однако лицо все равно горело. Аояги сердито потер ладонями щеки, пытаясь прогнать ощущение.  
Соби едва слышно вздохнул, но ничего не сказал – встал с колен, кивнул Нулям и пересел в кресло. Натсу, за неимением другой подходящей мебели, плюхнулся прямо на кровать, утягивая за собой Йоджи. Рицке не оставалось другого места, и он сел на подлокотник кресла, в котором обосновался Соби. Впрочем, тот достаточно быстро перетянул его к себе на колени. Рицка не возражал, хотя сидеть так под насмешливо-удивленными взглядами Нулей было немного неуютно.  
\- Значит, вы теперь Пара... – после минутной тишины задумчиво произнес Йоджи, и засмеялся удивленному выражению на лице Рицки, и терпеливо-ждущему – Соби: - Ну неужели вы думали, что мы будем страдать от неизвестности, когда вас позвали к Ритцу?!  
Даже в легком полумраке помещения было видно, как загорелись глаза Нулей. Они заговорщицки переглянулись и синхронно ухмыльнулись друг другу.  
\- А вообще, ребята, вы попали, - вдруг растеряв свое дурашливое настроение, сказал Йоджи. Натсу подтвердил это высказывание кивком.  
\- Мы кое-что слышали... – немного неуверенно произнес тот. – Когда вы уже ушли. Нагиса и Ритцу не совсем уверены, что дело выгорит. Ритцу говорит, что Имена могут вступить в реакцию – и тогда Соби не поздоровится на битве против Сэймея. Имя Возлюбленного будет воздействовать на Соби - как тогда, в библиотеке, а Имя Нелюбимого может «тянуть» его в свою сторону. Конечно, есть вероятность, что всего этого не будет...  
\- Вероятность примерно пятьдесят на пятьдесят, - добавил Йоджи. – Так что сто раз подумайте, прежде чем соглашаться на Инициацию.   
Соби мягко улыбнулся и посмотрел Йоджи прямо в глаза таким взглядом, что тот подавился собственными словами.  
\- Я возьму рицкино Имя.   
Натсу только пожал плечами:  
\- Дело твое, Соби. Просто помни, что не все на свете зависит от наших желаний.  
Он поднялся и протянул Йоджи руку, помогая встать.  
\- Подумай, готов ли ты подвергнуть свою Жертву такому риску. Я бы не стал.  
Когда за Нулями закрылась дверь, Рицка стал поспешно сползать с коленей Соби, но тот перехватил его.  
Тогда Рицка поднял на него сердитый взгляд:  
\- О чем они говорили, Соби? Что за вероятность того, что Имена будут тянуть тебя в разные стороны?  
Соби вздохнул. Очень не хотелось поднимать сейчас эту тему, но глупо сказав «а» умолчать про «б». Рицка сидел у него на коленях – такой милый с этим своим забавным серьезно-сердитым и немного смущенным выражением на лице, такой домашний и родной. Любимый. И не было ни малейшего желания говорить что-то, что могло бы внести в их жизнь еще одну порцию проблем и тяжких раздумий.   
\- Рицка... – начал Агацума с тяжким вздохом, но тот угрожающе сузил глаза.  
\- Соби. Говори уже.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Рицка, - широко улыбнулся Соби.  
\- Я это слышал, Соби! Ты обещал рассказать мне про Инициацию и про этот тестовый бой, так что хватит уже!  
\- Рицка...  
\- Или я пойду к Ритцу! - пообещал Рицка.  
\- Но...   
\- Я серьезно, Соби. Или рассказываешь ты – или я иду к директору этой идиотской Школы!  
\- Хорошо, - у Соби в глазах появилось знакомое покорное и терпеливое выражение взрослого человека, вынужденного терпеть прихоти капризного ребенка. – Ладно, я сейчас все тебе расскажу. Только не надо угрожать походом к Ритцу.  
\- Вот и славно, - довольно отозвался Рицка и приготовился слушать.  
Соби улыбнулся, и, привлекая к себе свою Жертву, подумал, что Рицка совсем не похож на Сэймея.  
Ни капли.  
И ему так приятно подчиняться.

 

*Инициация*

 

\- Инициация проводится в два этапа, - вещал Ритцу-сенсей утром, когда нахальные солнечные лучи, совершенно не стесняясь, заполнили все свободное пространство его кабинета, а Соби и Рицка сидели напротив. Рицка слушал через слово, то и дело зевая и пытаясь прогнать сон. Ритцу вызвал их к себе рано-рано утром – они с Соби только проснулись.   
– Первый этап – выбор участка тела, на котором будет написано Имя, и второй – собственно, написание. Место для написания выбирается особенно тщательно – рядом с Именем должна находиться одна из энергопроводящих точек, иначе энергия, которую придется тратить на бои, будет иссякать слишком быстро. В прошлом Сэймей выбрал беспроигрышный вариант – шею. Но мы уже наблюдаем отторжение – и подобное не должно повториться. – Ритцу остановился, чтобы перевести дыхание, и вперед выступила Нагиса, сидевшая до этого на подоконнике. Прошагав по кабинету, она остановилась у стены напротив у одной из многочисленных рамок с бабочками. Синие крылья смотрелись особенно ярко на белом фоне и в свете солнца. Кого-то ему эта бабочка напоминала.   
Отвернувшись от бабочки и поморщившись от яркого солнечного луча, нагло засветившего ей прямо в глаз, Нагиса продолжила за Ритцу:  
\- Мы составили список сильнейших энергопроводящих точек. Кисти рук, сгибы локтей, шея – наиболее сильные. Ладони, ключицы – более слабые. Мы с Ритцу подумали, что удобнее будет написать Имя на кисти левой руки – это обеспечит наиболее быстрый доступ для активации Имени во время Боя. К тому же, если произойдет отторжение – боль будет минимальна, и такую рану легче всего перевязать. Мы уже видели, как кровоточит Имя Возлюбленного на шее – и лучше, если подобное не повторится.  
Закончив с главным, Нагиса снова повернулась к бабочкам. Они выглядели совсем как живые – протяни руку, и потревоженные насекомые разлетятся по всей комнате, рассаживаясь где попало – на мебели, шторах... может быть, половина вылетит в открытое окно – Нагиса сегодня сама его открыла, не слушая возмущенного Ритцу:   
«Я в собственном кабинете уже не хозяин, что ли?!»  
«Хватит ныть, тебе надо дышать свежим воздухом хоть изредка».   
«Нагиса, у тебя все такой же противный голос. Я тебя ненавижу! Закрой окно немедленно!».   
Она только ухмыльнулась:   
«Ритцу, какой же ты истерик! Попробуй меня заставить!»  
...Соби отстраненно кивнул, коснувшись бинтов на шее, а Рицка озадаченно посмотрел на сунутый ему в руки с последними словами короткий кинжал. Кинжал был красивый, с резной рукоятью, и почему-то очень тяжелый. Интересно, из какого он металла?..  
\- Мне что, придется... вырезать Имя ножом?!  
Ритцу, даже не видя его лица, различив замешательство и испуг только по голосу, тихо усмехнулся и откинулся на спинку своего кресла:  
\- Ты же не думал, что тебе дадут фломастер?..  
Рицка недовольно засопел и уставился на Ритцу с возмущением во взгляде, забыв, что тот его не видит и не может ответить на взгляд.  
\- Не бойся, Рицка, - встрял Соби. – Мне не будет больно. Ты же прокалывал мне уши.  
\- Но это же быстро! – возразил Аояги, пытаясь не вспоминать, как долго Соби уговаривал его, и как тряслись руки, когда он согласился. А потом едва не свалился в обморок от облегчения, поняв, что прокол состоялся, и никто не умер.  
Соби пожал плечами и улыбнулся.  
\- В любом случае, эта боль тоже будет недолго. Ты же хочешь, чтобы я стал твоим?..  
\- Хочу, - угрюмо подтвердил Рицка, проводя пальцем по острию кинжала и отдергивая руку, когда выступила капелька крови. – Но я не хочу делать тебе больно.  
Ритцу переплел пальцы под подбородком и поставил локти на стол, прикрыв лицо волосами. Повязка смотрелась уродливым черным пятном пустоты на его лице.  
\- Вы можете подумать сегодня. У вас целый день впереди, так что не спешите. Это серьезный шаг.  
Поняв, что таким образом с ними попрощались, Соби поднялся на ноги и потянул за собой Рицку.  
\- Мы сообщим о своем решении, Ритцу-сенсей.   
Тот кивнул.   
Соби надеялся, что ему удастся убедить Рицку в необходимости этого шага.

 

*Время принимать решения*

 

Солнечные лучи приятно пригревали уставшую от тени Школьных помещений кожу, и Рицка, зажмурившийся в первый момент, с удовольствием потянулся и быстро обернулся к Соби, вышедшему вслед за ним.  
\- Пройдемся?  
Агацума кивнул, улыбнулся, и похлопал по карманам, пытаясь определить, в каком он оставил сигареты. Ему сейчас как никогда требовалось закурить, чтобы привести разбегающиеся мысли в порядок.  
Они медленно шли по тропинкам небольшого парка, расположенного на школьной территории, молчали и думали – каждый о своем.  
Соби поддался воспоминаниям. Они плавали где-то на поверхности сознания, стараясь почаще попадаться под руку, чтобы причинить как можно больше боли. Чтобы растравить душу, чтобы подтолкнуть к мыслям о плохом. Чтобы забыть все то положительное в мире, что произошло до неприятных моментов.  
Тогда... В библиотеке...   
… Глядя на то, как Сэймей стоит перед Рицкой на коленях, обнимая его за талию, зарываясь лицом в теплый мягкий свитер, и говорит, говорит, говорит... Он гипнотизирует лживыми речами, шепчет что-то нежно-лицемерное, растягивает губы в фальшивой улыбке, и Рицка растерянно гладит его по волосам, зарывается в черный шелк пальцами, улыбается ошарашенной, неверящей, счастливой улыбкой человека, получившего то, что уже отчаялся обрести... Соби чувствовал, как холодеет сердце, разбиваясь на миллионы осколков, рассыпается прахом, и рушится на глазах надежда на стандартный голливудский хэппи-энд. Все хорошее рано или поздно заканчивается – и это его точка обмана, осознания, что дальше уже ничего нет. Это осознание приносит боль.  
Больно – то, как делает шаг вперед Рицка, едва ли не падая в объятия Сэймея.   
Больно – то, как бережно обнимает его Сэймей, шепча что-то ласковое, кидая взгляд поверх рицкиного плеча – на Соби. И этот взгляд полон насмешки и превосходства.  
Больно – ощущение внутреннего опустошения, когда Рицка начинает тихо всхлипывать, вцепляясь в Сэймея мертвой хваткой – так сильно его стремление больше никогда не отпускать.   
Красивой формы губы издевательски изгибаются, лживые руки обманчиво ласково скользят по хрупкой спине, очерчивают лопатки – а Соби не может даже двинуться с места, чтобы помешать, как-то прекратить это. В висках стучит собственническое «мое», а голос едва-едва способен на тихое беспомощное «Рицка…».   
Больно – это когда в полной мере осознаешь глубину собственных ошибок, проклинаешь самого себя за глупость и неумение хотя бы раз в жизни произнести правду вслух.  
Больно – осознавать собственное предательство.  
\- Разбей для меня окно. Ты же мой Страж. Разбей. Это приказ.  
Соби успевает только услышать, как чертыхается Йоджи, как вскрикивает Рицка - и вот уже осколки стекла летят во все стороны, царапая все, что попадается на их пути – а сам он стоит на коленях, и в голове бьется только одно.  
\- Прости, Рицка.  
…Я снова тебя предал…  
И это его последняя ошибка.  
Больно – осознавать, что ошибок слишком много для того, чтобы попытаться их исправить...  
…Рицка почувствовал, что рука Соби, обнимающая его за плечи, сжалась чуть сильнее, и вскинул на Бойца удивленный взгляд. Соби выкинул полувыкуренную сигарету куда-то в сторону и остановился. Присел перед ним на корточки, поддернув полы легкого плаща, в который был одет.  
\- Рицка. Я могу сказать?..  
Тот осторожно кивнул, настороженный нечитаемым выражением лица.   
Соби рывком притянул его к себе, обхватил руками, не давая отстраниться, и пробормотал ему в плечо:  
\- Я хочу быть твоим, Рицка. Принадлежать только тебе. Полностью. Навсегда. Ты дашь мне свое Имя?..   
Поднялся легкий ветерок, ветви деревьев зашевелились, зашуршали где-то высоко первые листочки. Воздух был полон жужжанием и щебетом.  
Кажется, эта Школа неплохое местечко. Во всяком случае, школьный парк – так это точно. Было бы неплохо жить в этой Школе. Вместе.  
Соби ждал ответа.  
Рицка молчал, не зная, что на это ответить, а Соби все продолжал говорить ему в плечо, не решаясь смотреть прямо в глаза. Врать в лицо было всегда почему-то легче, чем говорить правду. А сейчас правда была необходима. И Соби стремился выговориться, высказать все, что считал нужным, чтобы между ними больше не осталось недосказанности. Подбирать слова оказалось очень сложно, но он, кажется, справлялся.  
\- Я понимаю, что я совершил много ошибок, что предавал тебя, что врал тебе... – не давая возразить, продолжил он. – Но я надеюсь... Я хочу надеяться... Я...  
\- Соби... – Рицка заставил его поднять голову и посмотрел ему в глаза. – Соби, послушай. Я хочу разделить с тобой Имя.  
Соби моргнул и слабо улыбнулся.   
Кажется, дорога к доверию начинает потихоньку появляться на горизонте.  
Рицка наклонился и поцеловал его в уголок губ.  
У них еще так много тайн и недомолвок.  
Но Соби, равно как и Рицка, искренне надеялся, что совсем скоро вся недосказанность исчезнет.  
…Весна ласково улыбалась им солнечными лучами, и будущей Паре «Нелюбимые» казалось, что улыбается им сама Жизнь.

 

2009


End file.
